


honey doesn't just catch flies

by queermermaids



Series: Book of Nile Ficlets [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Mission Fic, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids
Summary: anonymous asked:a honeypot au; some handsy dude, a lil possessive, ahem life-affirming sex. y’know...  -☀️
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Book of Nile Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	honey doesn't just catch flies

**Author's Note:**

> CW: nonconsensual drug use
> 
> [Continuing from a previous anon](https://bookernile.tumblr.com/post/627768186288390144/theres-a-honeypot-mission-where-the-target-type), which is:
> 
> Anonymous asked:There’s a honeypot mission where the target type is Nile so she may or may not have to sleep with them to get the information she needs. How does jealous Booker handle it.
> 
> Answer: He makes Nicky switch with him so he’s on the roof looking down at Nile in the target’s hotel room, watching to make sure he’s ready if things go sideways. Things thankfully don’t and he keeps his cool, she drugs the target right before they get too handsy with her, and leave them thinking they’ve scored for the night while Nile gets the information.
> 
> Booker loses his cool once they get home, and the possessive “I’m glad you’re alive post-mission sex” nearly wakes up the whole block and leaves both of them sore in spite of their healing

She's beautiful, in a rose gold gown, hair done up in the way she likes, and their target likes too.

On the radio, Nicky's said she's met with the target, and Booker wishes he was there to make sure everything went well. He switched with Nicky, just so he could keep a birds eye view of the rest of their mission, to make sure if anyone walked in on Nile, they didn't walk out.

He could hear the flirting over the mic, and he gripped the rifle. Nile was good, his could here the target's apprehension get quieter and quieter as she convinced him to take her away from all of this, treat her right.

He's thinking about what he would do to the man if things went sideways, to relax himself, when he saw the door handle move. The door opens, Nile walks in with the target, and its the first time he's seen her since she kissed him before she left.

She's kissing the target, and he wished he let their kiss go on for a little longer, wanting all of her.

He shifted the scope to follow them as Nile leads him around to the bed by his collar. Sitting them down, her on his lap, she kisses down and around his neck, taking his jacket off, and slipping the key out. Then pushing him back, she gets up and goes to the room's bar.

She pours them both a drink, tipping her ring into the target's glass and swirling it around with a straw. 

She's back in his lap, tipping the glass up into his open mouth. He stops her, and makes her drink her glass, and she smirks at him. Then he's putting both down, and grabbing her ass.

Booker has to move his finger further away from the trigger before he does something stupid.

She laughs, playfully, but he can see the look she gives him with the scope. She starts unbuttoning his shirt. He, with ever clumsy fingers, tries to undo her dress, but can't. She pushes him back, and keeps kissing him until he falls asleep.

She then gets up, rearranges his outfit, shirt completely out, pants unbuckled, to make it seem like he's had sex. Then she fishes around in her bra for the scanner and goes looking for the safe. Once she's found it under the floor boards, she uses a mixing spoon from the bar to prop open the floor, and the key to open it. She pulls out the files, checking to make sure everything was there, before sending a thumbs up to Booker. He starts packing up his rifle, and going down the stairs to meet her. She's strapping the files to the back of her dress, and climbing out the window through the fire escape. It takes her a while, but she's made it down and walks calmly down the block, where Booker pulls up to meet her.

"Madame? Do you need a ride home?"

She laughs, and drops her ring down a drain before getting into the car.

They make it back to the safe house, Nile takes her heels off before they walk in, and misses that she's his height when she had them on. His height when he held onto her, just before they all left, as though he wanted to keep her there forever.

They walk into the foyer, its still dark, as though the rest of the guard did not make it back yet.

Then he pulls her against the wall, kissing her deeply, getting his hands all over her, and underneath her dress. She moans when he starts down her neck, biting and finding himself irritated that she heals so quickly. She gasps when he slips one of her breasts out of her dress and sucks on her nipple. He bites down on it which has her jerk against the wall and groan, before sucking again. He's feeling under her dress, gets a hand on her thigh and brings it up as he goes to his knees, putting it on his shoulder, and raising her dress so he can get under it. Nile is on her tippy toes, and he crouches a little more until she's flat footed. He pulls her panties off until they dangle around her ankle on the ground. 

She gets a hand tangled in his hair as he licks over her clit, going down further to tongue around her rim. He licks around her, pushing his tongue inside of her and brings his fingers up too. He sucks on her clit on one side, his thumb pushing hard just where she likes it on the other, as his middle and index finger are fucking in and out, rubbing half circles just where she needs it. She's grinding against his face and his hand, moaning and whispering his name.

He makes her come standing up, and she's shaking and moaning, clutching at the wall with one hand and her other hand gripping deep in his hair as her orgasm crashes down on her. She screams, and throws her head back with a thud against the wall. She clenches around his fingers, and he licks around her clit until her orgasm is over, and she loosens her grip on his hair enough for him to come out from under her dress.

He holds her waist as she slumps against the wall, and she pulls him down into a kiss, licking the taste of herself out of his mouth. 

"I like possessive you, he should come out and play more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! leave some kudos or a comment :)
> 
> [I am bookernile on tumblr](https://bookernile.tumblr.com) and my ask box is open, for questions/comments/random thoughts, I am not accepting prompts right now!! (but thank you!)


End file.
